


La playa

by Nayma17



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayma17/pseuds/Nayma17
Summary: Cuatro chicos yendo de vacaciones a la playa.¿Que es lo que podría salir mal?Todo, según Mo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se supone sería un oneshot para mi sis Kimy Mondragon, pero terminó siendo algo más.

No sabía cómo había pasado, realmente no lo sabía, pero ahora se encontraba bajando del avión para entrar al aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong, se suponía que pasaría esos días con su madre en casa, entonces, ¿Cómo es que había terminado así?

 

La respuesta era fácil; todo comenzó aquella tarde en la casa de Tian; el pelirrojo había ido de nuevo a cocinar, solo que ahora tenía que hacer para dos personas más, Zhang Zhen Xi y Jian Yi. Mo aún no sabía si considerarlos amigos, después de todo había tenido altercados con ambos en el pasado, sobre todo con Xi, no podía creer que simplemente habían dejado eso en el pasado.

Terminó de preparar la cena y a gritos logró que los demás pusieran la mesa. Se suponía que su “trabajo” consistía principalmente en cocinarle a Tian, pero ahora parecía una mucama ya que tenía que limpiar también. Se sentó en silencio a comer ignorando la conversación de los otros presentes, no era de su incumbencia y a decir verdad nada de lo que pudieran hablar le interesaba, al terminar levantó su plato y pidió “amablemente” a gritos que los demás limpiaran los suyos, pero fue totalmente ignorado, se dedicó a lavar los platos mientras mascullaba más de una maldición para cada uno de ellos.

 

― ¿Que harán este fin de semana? ― Preguntó Tian mientras se acomodaba en su sofá entre Xi y Yi.

 

― Estudiar y jugar algún videojuego ― 

 

― ¡Siempre haces eso! ¿No es mejor ir a la playa o algún lugar donde jugar? ― Se quejó el albino.

 

― ¿De qué playa estás hablando? Como si hubiera alguna cerca― 

 

― Es verdad, pero realmente quiero ir a la playa― Dijo cabizbajo.

 

― Lastima, nadie vendrá de la nada a ofrecerte unas vacaciones gratis a la playa―

 

― Yo puedo llevarlos― Habló He de la nada al haber sido ignorado por ambos, que discutían sentados a sus costados.

 

Ambos le miraron entre sorprendidos e incrédulos, por el lugar donde vivía se notaba que no le hacía falta el dinero, pero de eso a que los llevara de viaje, solamente por hacer una buena acción, no les convencía en lo más mínimo.

 

― ¿Porque harías eso? ―

 

― Porque quiero ir a la playa también―

 

― ¡Entonces no se diga más! Tengamos un viaje a la playa― Se puso de pie para luego ir a jalar al castaño, recibiendo un puñetazo en respuesta para que le soltara, aunque de igual manera le siguió a la puerta, ahora tendría que empacar. Mo terminó de limpiar y se dispuso a irse, pero fue detenido por Tian. 

 

― ¿Vas a empacar? ―

 

― ¿Huh? Por supuesto que no, ¿Quién querría ir a la playa con alguno de ustedes? ―

 

― Te pagaré el doble―

 

― Iré a hacer las maletas― 

 

Si, por dinero es que había accedido a ir a ese viaje con esos tres, pero no se imaginó que irían en avión, no es que fuese algo muy raro, pero para su situación financiera no era algo que podía permitirse así nada más.  
Al salir de las instalaciones del aeropuerto pudo sentir la calidez de aquella suave briza que era traída por el mar, al igual que el inconfundible olor a agua salada inundó sus fosas nasales, no iba a admitirlo, pero le emocionaba un poco el hecho de conocer el mar.

Una mano tocando su espalda lo regresó a la realidad y se removió un poco para alejarla, ya sabía a quién pertenecía ya que solo él le tocaba sin importarle si le molestaba o no.

 

―Tenemos que tomar el ferry, así que date prisa―

 

— ¿Que? ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? — Ya había pasado un incómodo viaje de una hora y media en avión y ahora ¿Tenía que subir a un ferry?

 

— Solo será una hora más en el ferry, estando en tierra podremos tomar un taxi y llegar al lugar donde nos quedaremos — Habló Tian mientras se acercaba para pasar su brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo quien solo refunfuñó.

 

Viajar en ferry no fue de las mejores experiencias que haya tenido Mo, todo el transcurso del aeropuerto hasta el puerto le había mareado, a penas y pudo aguantar sus ganas de vomitar mientras el agua les hacía subir y bajar repetidas veces, pero eso ya no importaba, al fin habían bajado a tierra y caminaron hasta el lugar en el que se quedarían, se negaba a subir a otro transporte. Un departamento amueblado para cuatro personas.

 

El pelirrojo no estaba acostumbrado a un lugar tan “grande”, pero disimularía lo mejor posible aquello, daba rápidas miradas por el lugar al entrar, se paseó por la cocina, la pequeña sala separada para llegar a las dos habitaciones, abrió la puerta de una encontrándose con dos camas individuales, “la siguiente será igual” pensó, pero se encontró con una cama para dos personas, si bien la habitación era más grande le faltaba algo de privacidad, ya que el muro que daba hacía el pasillo era de cristal por lo que podrías ver a cualquiera ahí dentro.  
Continuó explorando hasta llegar al balcón, no pudo evitar su sorpresa ante aquella vista, incluso había dos sillas y una pequeña mesita donde podían sentarse dos personas a comer o beber mientras miran el mar.

 

— ¡Vaya! ¡Pero que vista! — Le interrumpió el albino quien miraba sin disimulo cada mínimo detalle que encontrara interesante o inusual, Xi por su parte simplemente había ido a la sala para descansar por tan agotador viaje.

 

— ¿Dónde dormirán ustedes? — Preguntó el pelinegro lo suficientemente alto, como para que los dos que faltaban fueran a la sala.

 

— ¡En la cama doble! — Se apresuró a casi gritar Jian

 

— ¿Estás loco? Dormiremos en las individuales —

 

— ¡Tú eres el loco si piensas que tendrán las individuales! — Renegó Mo. 

 

—Es verdad, nosotros usaremos las camas individuales, ahí hay más privacidad— Dijo con malicia Tian. 

 

Y así fue como Guan Shan fue engañado para dormir en la cama doble, junto con ese que le molestaba, pero que le hacía sentir extraño. Ahora se encontraba mirando el techo, como si eso fuese lo más entretenido que alguna vez pudo hacer, la razón era simple, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que quizás y solo quizás no había tomado la mejor decisión y ya no podía retractarse, los otros ya se habían ido a dormir a las camas individuales, ahora sólo se encontraba él, solo en aquella gran habitación.  
Las horas pasaban y el sueño se negaba a llegar al pelirrojo, quien solamente se removía en la cama, se cubría con la manta para luego quitársela al sentir calor. 

 

Resignado se levantó y salió de la habitación para ver a He sentado en el balcón, no había indicios de que iría a la cama y no es que Mo quisiera que le acompañara a dormir, pero le resultaba un tanto extraño el que se quedara ahí solo. Pensó en acercarse, hasta que escuchó como hablaba por teléfono, lo mejor era regresar antes de que pudiera malentenderse su comportamiento. 

 

La mañana llegó y los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas le dieron de lleno a su rostro, se quejó levemente antes de levantarse, no sabía si en algún momento Tian había ido a dormir a su lado o si había pasado la noche en el balcón al teléfono. 

Dejó la cama sin ordenar y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, apenas salió de la habitación ya estaban los tres sentados en el pequeño comedor para cuatro personas.

 

—¿Qué diablos miran?— Preguntó un tanto incomodo por como parecían esperar algo de él desde que puso un pie fuera de la habitación. 

 

—Te estamos esperando— Habló un despeinado Zhang.

 

—¿Esperándome? ¿Para qué? — 

 

—¡Para que hagas el desayuno!— 

 

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué mierda tendría que cocinarles? — 

 

—Porque eres el único que sabes hacerlo— Dijo orgulloso el albino. 

 

—Porque te estoy pagando— Agregó He, quien solo sonreía divertido ante la notable contradicción en el rostro del pelirrojo. 

 

A regañadientes hizo el desayuno para todos, le daba igual en ese momento ya. Al fin habían salido del lugar para llegar a la playa, todos iban con bermudas y Mo era el único que había decidido usar una camisa negra sin mangas, llevaba una mochila donde tenía lo necesario para él y el pelinegro mientras Ji cargaba con las cosas de Xi, aunque este no le tuviese mucha confianza en que no olvidara nada. 

 

Sentir la arena bajo sus pies y el sonido de las olas pequeñas pero largas llegar a la orilla para golpear contra la arena llenaba por completo a Mo, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el mar, mucho menos ir a una playa en otra ciudad. Se acercó un poco a la orilla, ahí la arena era más compacta y por un momento pensó en poner la toalla para sentarse y disfrutar, pero los otros le dijeron que tenía que ponerse algo lejos por el aumento de marea.

 

—Vamos a tomar el sol, quiero tener un buen bronceado— Dijo Jian mientras sacaba una de las toallas de su mochila y la extendía sobre la arena.

 

—Pareces una chica— masculló Mo algo molesto, realmente no quería pasársela sentado o acostado bajo el sol, ¿No sería mejor hacer algo divertido? Como jugar al vóley o ir a nadar, pero al parecer a los otros les importaba más solamente recostarse a perder el día. 

Extendió su toalla sobre la arena como los demás y se sentó en esta, se puso unos lentos oscuros y miró alrededor. No quería parecer un niño que prefería jugar a hacer cosas aburridas de “adultos”. 

 

—¿No vas a broncearte, “don’t close mountain”? – Preguntó mientras usaba sus manos como almohadas tras su cabeza. 

 

—No es tu problema lo que haga— Respondió molesto antes de ponerse de pie para alejarse de ellos. 

 

Caminaba molesto hasta que unas chicas detuvieron su andar, bajó la mirada para verlas ya que eran un poco más pequeñas que él, lo único que le faltaba era que se le acercaran para que le hablara a He o algo por el estilo. 

 

— Disculpa, ¿Podrías ayudarnos a buscar nuestro hotel?— Preguntó una rubia con amplias caderas, seguramente era extranjera y por su acento era obvio que sabía chino básico. Mo negó con la cabeza, no es que no quisiera ayudarlas, bueno, en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero, aunque quisiera no podía al ser nuevo en aquel lugar también. 

 

— No seas malo, estamos perdidas…— Ahora hablaba una chica de cabello negro y corto, ella parecía conocer mejor el idioma por su manera fluida de hablar. 

 

— No puedo ayudarlas, no soy de aquí— 

 

— ¿Oh? ¿Eres un extranjero? — Preguntó la chica mientras se abrazaba del brazo del pelirrojo, pegando sus senos a este. 

 

— Yo amo a los extranjeros— Habló de nuevo la rubia pegándosele también. 

 

Mo se sentía incómodo por la cercanía de ambas mujeres, no estaba costumbrado a tanta atención del sexo opuesto y el que se le pegaran de esa manera no era agradable en lo absoluto. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras las alejaba bruscamente. 

 

— No se me peguen, malditas— 

 

—¿Pero que te pasa?— Se quejó una de ellas.

 

—No tenías que ser tan cruel, ¿Será acaso…que no te gustan las mujeres?— Dijo con malicia la de cabello liso. 

 

—Por eso no quiere ayudarnos, maldito homosexual— Aquellas palabras habían sido un golpe bajo para el pelirrojo y es que no se consideraba gay, ni sentía algo por los chicos en general, pero tampoco podía negar su relación con el mayor. 

 

— No soy homosexual, ¿Quieren que se los demuestre? – Lo había dicho sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, ya que, si las chicas accedían, no tendría como zafarse del “problema”. Dio un paso hacía ellas mientras las miraba fijamente, ellas no podían ver sus ojos detrás de las gafas oscuras por lo que optaron por alejarse.

 

Libre de ese problema, continuó su caminata, ignorando que Tian le miraba desde que se había alejado, pero no se movía de su lugar, solamente se sentó para poder observar mejor el como aquellas chicas se le pegaban al pelirrojo. 

Unos minutos estuvo caminando por la playa, aburrido y algo decepcionado, decidió regresar con los demás, encontrándose solo con Tian tomando el sol, al parecer Ji y Zhen habían decido entrar al agua, se lamentó levemente de no haberse quedado, así usaría de excusa que entraba en el agua porque ellos se lo pidieron. Suspiró molesto y bajó la mirada a Tian, que seguía recostado de la misma manera, Mo no lo pensó demasiado y pateó la arena, haciendo que el rostro del otro fuese llenado de esta. 

No esperó a que el otro dijera algo, comenzó a correr y no tenía que mirar para saber que He le seguía de cerca, realmente no había pensado mucho, incluso podría alegar que su cuerpo se movió solo y quiso molestarlo.   
Miró por encima de su hombro cuando la curiosidad fue mayor que el miedo y solo confirmó lo que tanto temía, el pelinegro estaba por alcanzarle y su expresión no era necesariamente “amistosa”. 

El pelirrojo no sabía que tenía tal condición física como para correr por la arena sin cansarse, aunque seguramente se debía al miedo que le daba detenerse, era mayor que el cansancio que pudiera tener, por desgracia el otro logró alcanzarle, un tirón sobre su camisa le hizo detenerse de golpe y caer de espaldas sobre la arena, sus gafas quedaron por ahí en la arena mientras Tian se subía sobre el cuerpo de Mo. 

 

—Así que te crees muy gracioso ¿Eh?— Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 

—…— No se atrevió a responderle, simplemente desvió la mirada, estaba muerto, más que muerto, se habían alejado mucho de las demás personas.

 

—¿Qué te parece si te regreso el favor? Pequeño Mo— Acercó su rostro al del contrario, quien de inmediato cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando aquel contacto con los labios del otro, pero no llegó, en cambio un montón de arena fue echado sobre su rostro. 

 

—¡Agh! ¡Maldito!— Gritó mientras se removía. 

 

—Eso es lo que mereces, no jodas conmigo— Su tono de voz se volvió serio, haciendo que el pelirrojo se tensara por completo, no quería molestarlo al punto de que se enojara en serio. 

 

—…Lo si…— iba a disculparse hasta que unos labios chocaron con los suyos, pero fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de ninguna manera. 

 

Simplemente se sentó cuando Tian se puso de pie, sacudió su rostro o al menos eso parecía hasta que sus manos dejaron de moverse, simplemente cubrían su rostro que ardía por el sonrojo que había aparecido. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por el mayor, pero sabía que si lo presionaba demasiado terminaría como el día en que le robó aquel beso, el solo recordarlo le hacía relamer sus labios, el imaginar que quizás fue quien robó el primer beso del pelirrojo era algo que le emocionaba más de lo que seguramente debía hacerlo.

 

—Cuando Ji y Xi duerman, te veré aquí mismo— 

 

—¿Ah? ¿Para que?— Pero su pregunta no fue respondida, había sido ignorado totalmente por el mayor que iba caminando de regreso con los demás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baijiu es la bebida alcohólica típica de china, también conocido como el licor chino. Se trata de un licor destilado a partir del arroz u otro tipo de cereales, que suele tener una alta graduación y que se consume desde hace miles de años.

La diversión en la playa había terminado cuando el albino comenzó a quejarse por las quemaduras que ardían en sus hombros. De esa manera los cuatro regresaron al hotel, cansados y con arena en lugares que nunca imaginaron que podrían llenarse de ella. 

En el lugar donde se quedaban había dos baños completos; uno dentro de la habitación donde dormían Tian y Shan, el otro se encontraba casi al lado de la cocina. Los primeros en ducharse fueron Yi y Tian, después vino el turno de Xi y Mo.  
Al fin estando todos recién bañados y relajados en la sala fue que notaron del hambre que tenían. 

 

—¡Que hambre! ¿Por qué no nos cocinas algo?   
Se quejó Jian, pero solo obtuvo de respuesta el dedo del corazón de parte del pelirrojo. 

 

—¡Que grosero! Así nunca conseguirás una novia.

 

—No necesito una.   
Se cruzó de brazos molesto, ignorando a He que había sonreído levemente por su respuesta, después de todo, Mo no necesitaba una “novia” o algo por el estilo, para eso estaba él, en secreto, pero así era. 

—Ese no es asunto nuestro  
Le murmuró Xi mientras le daba un fuerte codazo en un costado recibiendo quejas del contrario. 

 

—Simplemente pidamos algo.  
Agregó Tian para evitar que molestarán aún más al pelirrojo, después de todo, no lo quería molesto cuando se vieran en la playa. 

 

—¿Podemos hacer eso?  
Preguntó el albino, emocionado por la oportunidad, el pelirrojo y Xi solamente observaban mientras fingían no tener demasiado interés. He simplemente sonrió de lado y sacó una tarjeta de crédito. 

 

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Aunque como obtuviste…  
Su pregunta se quedó en el aire al leer el nombre grabado en la tarjeta. Con rapidez tomó al más alto del brazo para alejarse un poco de los otros dos.

 

—¿Quién es He Cheng? ¿Acaso es robada?   
Preguntaba entre murmullos, pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa de él, ese gesto le daba mala espina, pero si era robada ¿No estaría aquí la policía? Además, tenía el mismo apellido… ¿Una identidad falsa? 

Gracias a que Jian se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos, Tian pudo alejarse para regresar con los otros dos y decidir que pedirían de comer.

Tian descolgó el teléfono para hacer el pedido y tras unos minutos de espera tocaron a su puerta, fue el pelirrojo quien abrió y miró al empleado que empujaba el carrito con los utensilios de comida y una olla en medio de esta, ni siquiera quiso preguntar por las botellas de Baijiu que venían a un lado, quería tomar las cosas, pero realmente no sabía cómo debía proseguir, nunca había ido a un hotel y mucho menos pedido servicio, iba a decir algo, pero antes de cualquier cosa el mayor se acercó para agradecer y hacer a un lado al pelirrojo, dejando que el empleado al fin entrara a dejar el carrito con la comida, hizo una leve reverencia y salió tan rápido como había llegado. 

 

Así los cuatro comieron un platillo típico de Macao llamado “Minchi” que consiste en carne picada de cerdo y vaca, cebolla, ajo, patatas, salsa de soja y huevo frito, esta receta es de influencia Anglo—India de Hong Kong. 

Una vez satisfechos fue que Tian tomó una de las botellas de licor para abrirla frente a los presentes. 

 

—¿Qué les parece si jugamos a algo?

 

—¡Yo quiero jugar!   
Se apresuró a responder el albino y de inmediato Mo y Xi sintieron que algo no iría del todo bien, después de todo, si esos dos se juntaban seguramente no sería para nada bueno. 

Pero a pesar de la inicial negativa fueron tentados por probar aquel juego que mencionaba Tian, que supuestamente era muy jugado en lugares como Japón. 

 

—Es el “juego del rey”, todos elegimos al azar unos palillos, los cuales tienen números y uno tiene dibujado una corona, quien lo saque será el rey.

 

—¿Eso es todo?   
Preguntó Xi no muy interesado en aquello. 

 

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, “la palabra del rey es ley”

 

—Básicamente ¿Será hacer lo que el “rey” ordene?

 

—¡Que listo eres pelirrojo!   
Dijo con algo de burla Jian, recibiendo una mirada de desagrado por parte del aludido. 

 

—Como sea, comencemos.   
Tian tomó los palillos y los puso dentro de un vaso oscuro, así todos tomaron uno y un grito de victoria no se hizo esperar de parte del albino. 

 

—¡Numero 2 quítate toda la ropa!  
Dijo emocionado antes de recibir un puñetazo de parte de su mejor amigo, que le sujetaba del cuello de su camisa, estaba claro quien había sido el número dos. 

 

—Ya que “algunos” no quieren cumplir las órdenes, vamos a imponer un castigo y ese será darle un trago a esto.   
Mostró la botella de licor y de mala gana Xi la sujetó para darle un trago haciendo un gesto de desagrado por el ardor que había bajado por su garganta. 

Los minutos se convirtieron rápidamente en dos horas y ahora todos se encontraban más relajados por las veces en que habían bebido por no cumplir algunos retos. El albino ya se encontraba con dos coletas por una de las ordenes e incluso había tenido de cambiar camisa con el pelirrojo, los mejores librados hasta ahora eran Tian y Xi. 

 

—¡Soy el rey de nuevo!   
Dijo feliz Jian antes de mirar al techo buscando algún reto que quizás ya cumplirían al estar algo bebidos. 

 

—¡Número 1 y numero 3 deben darse un beso en los labios!  
Lo había hecho como un “favor” especial a Tian, pero por la expresión del pelirrojo y de su mejor amigo supo que había errado totalmente en los números. 

—No tienen que hacerlo si no quieren.   
Se apresuró a decir mientras se cubría esperando uno de los característicos golpes de su compañero, pero no llegaron. 

En lugar de eso, vio como el castaño se inclinaba frente a Mo, quien se había quedado de piedra al escuchar el reto y aunque una parte de él deseaba que no fuera Tian y así no descubrir su relación “secreta” no había pensado en quien quedaba para esa tarea. Así su nuca fue tomada sin mucho cuidado, sus labios chocaron con los de quien una vez fue su “enemigo” en una pelea.   
Cerró los ojos por reflejo y correspondió aquel leve beso antes de que una mano sobre su pecho le empujara con fuerza, abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido por aquella acción encontrándose con He empujándoles a ambos en dirección contraria. 

 

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se acomodaron en su lugar y guardaron silencio unos segundos antes de retomar el juego. El mayor definitivamente no dejaría que aquello quedara así, sin importar si necesitaba hacer trampa para vengarse de tal cosa, no lo admitiría, pero ver a ambos besarse le había molestado tanto como a Yi quien se había arrepentido en el instante que vio de quienes se trataba. 

Con discreción miró los números que le habían tocado al causante de aquel beso y su mejor amigo, sonrió malicioso mientras veía fijamente al albino. 

 

—Numero 2 golpea al número tres.   
Jian tragó saliva al ver que era el dos, pero palideció aún más al ver el número que mostraba Zhen, le suplicó con la mirada a Tian que cambiara la orden, pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, lo supo, era venganza. Alzó una de sus manos para darle una leve palmada en la mejilla al castaño. 

 

—Ese no es un golpe de verdad.   
Alegó Tian. 

 

—Es una lástima que no especificaras.   
Sin duda ahora sería él quien se vengaría y usando la misma trampa que el mayor logró saber el número de cada uno.

 

—Número 2 no puedes moverte ni hablar mientras beso al número tres.   
He no había entendido tal orden hasta que un leve sonrojo se depositó en el pelirrojo, su pelirrojo. 

 

—¿Por qué mierda a mí?  
Se quejó al tener de nuevo el número que sería besado. 

 

—Pero...

 

—Pero nada, sigue las reglas He Tian.   
Dicho eso gateó hacia su “victima” que le miraba y luego desviaba su mirada a su pareja, aquello realmente comenzaba a salirse de control, sus mejillas fueron tomadas con “delicadeza” y sus labios atrapados por los del contrario, dudó un poco antes de corresponder el beso sorprendiéndose al sentir la lengua de Jian invadir su boca, pudo degustar el sabor a alcohol en ambos por la mezcla de saliva antes de que el albino fuera alejado del cabello. 

 

—¡Agh! ¡No podías moverte Ti…  
Su queja quedó en el aire al darse cuenta de que era su mejor amigo quien le había alejado, recibió una mirada molesta antes de ser soltado sin recibir una palabra del contrario. 

 

—Mejor dejen ese tipo de retos.   
Dijo Mo mientras limpiaba su boca con su antebrazo, no le había desagradado y eso le hacía preocuparse. 

El juego continuó sin que se ordenaran más besos, ya habían creado suficiente “discordia” pero al menos le beneficiaba un poco a Jian, porque ahora Xi parecía no querer alejarse demasiado de él.

 

—Sigamos con esto  
Habló de nuevo el pelirrojo buscando calmar un poco el ambiente, sacaron los palillos y por fin era su turno de ser el rey, no sabía muy bien que ordenar, pero definitivamente no serían besos ni cosas “homo”

 

—Soy el rey así que…  
Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba pensar en algún reto, no era demasiado creativo en aquello de los retos por lo que iría a lo seguro y pedir que algún número hiciera algo humillante. 

Los cuatro salieron juntos del hotel para ir a la farmacia más cercana. Dieron una vuelta por los pasillos antes de acercarse a Tian que estaba haciendo fila, cuando al fin fue su turno suspiró y miró con seriedad al encargado mientras ponía una pequeña caja sobre el mostrador.

 

—¿Cree que…  
Dudó un poco mirando de reojo a los tres que apenas y aguantaban la risa detrás suyo.

 

—¿Cree que esta crema para hemorroides me sirva si follé con un caballo ayer? 

La expresión de quien atendía ese lugar pasó de sorpresa a asco demasiado rápido, así como las carcajadas de sus “amigos” se escuchaban en todo el lugar, no pasó mucho antes de que He fuera sacado de la farmacia por el guardia que era llamado por el encargado, aquello si que había sido la cereza en el pastel para los que solo miraban, pero la cara de pocos amigos del mayor les mostraba que no debían seguir riendo. 

Regresaron a la habitación para sacar los palillos de nuevo y ahora era Xi quien mandaba. Miró la corona dibujada en el palillo y pensó un poco, después de lo que había tenido que hacer Tian, seguramente los retos irían en aumento y no sabía si era por la espontaneidad del momento o el alcohol que corría por su sangre, pero dijo lo primero que le cruzó la mente. 

 

—El número tres, entregue la ropa interior que trae puesta

El pelirrojo se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y miró con el ceño fruncido al castaño, parecía el más “recto” de los cuatro y resultaba que pedía algo tan guarro. 

 

—¡Y una mierda me quitaré la ropa interior! 

 

—¿Por qué tan molesto, pequeño Mo?  
Preguntó con evidente burla, no había caído de su cuenta la venganza, pero la disfrutaría como si fuera suya.

 

—¡Cállate! NO haré esa mierda.

 

—¿Deberíamos ayudarte entonces?  
Se puso de pie Jian seguido de Tian, el pelirrojo retrocedió un paso y tragó saliva; sabía de lo que eran capaces, anteriormente no se habían detenido a retorcerle las bolas para “ajustar cuentas” por lo que sus opciones eran pocas. 

 

—¡Bien! Lo haré, pero me las pagarán cuando sea el rey.  
Sentenció mientras iba al baño, no se desnudaría frente a ellos, mucho menos con He presente, no habían llegado tan lejos como para siquiera verse sin pantalones, lo más lejos que habían llegado era a caricias y a toquetearse un poco por encima de la ropa.   
Salió del baño con un bóxer amarillo en la mano antes de arrojarlo frente a los presentes que ya se encontraban hablando al no esperar que el otro saliera tan pronto del baño. 

 

—Sigamos con este juego de mierda.  
Se sentó un tanto incomodo, no era de los que acostumbraba a no traer ropa interior y aunque se sentía “libre” ahí abajo, igual era vergonzoso. 

 

—¿Cómo sabemos que no te pusiste otros?   
Preguntó con malicia el mayor y fue entonces cuando Mo se percató de su propia estupidez; Xi no había dicho que tenía que andar sin ropa interior, solo que le diera la que traía, por lo que habría podido ir a la habitación y ponerse un bóxer antes de darle el que traía anteriormente puesto. 

 

—¡No me puse otros!

 

—Demuéstralo. 

 

—Y ¿Cómo mierda hago eso?   
Rápidamente se dio cuenta que aquella pregunta había sido un error total. 

 

—Muéstranos…  
El sonrojo en Shan rápidamente se hizo presente y aun con su negativa Jian comenzaba unirse a Tian con lo de pedir que mostrara. Gruñó mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo y sujetaba la orilla de su pantalón con su mano izquierda, tiró de ella bajando parte de la tela casi hasta la altura de la ingle, demostrando así que no traía ningún tipo de ropa interior, acomodó su pantalón y regresó a sentarse en su lugar mientras He buscaba disimular cierta parte de su cuerpo que había reaccionado ante tal escena. 

Sacaron los palillos y era ahora el albino quien mandaba de nuevo y motivado por el reto que había hecho anteriormente Tian, optó por seguir el ejemplo del pelirrojo. 

 

Así que ahora estaba Mo haciendo fila en el supermercado, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras sus “compañeros” se reían a su lado. 

 

—Recuerda lo que tienes que decir.   
Le murmuró Ji haciendo que el enojo fuera en aumento para el pelirrojo. Miró de nuevo lo que tenía que “comprar” y rogó mentalmente que el cajero no pensara como los otros esperaban. Al fin fue su turno e intentaba mirar a otro lado buscando hacerse el desentendido. 

 

—Dos pepinos, unos condones y lubricante…  
Decía el cajero mientras pasaba los productos por el escáner, alzó la vista interrogante hacia Shan quien se sonrojaba mientras recibía un leve codazo de parte del albino para recordarle lo que tenía que decir. 

 

—Será… será una noche solitaria.  
Dijo avergonzado mientras le daba el dinero, simplemente quería pagar y huir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, esperó a que le diera el cambio, pero junto con este había una nota con un número telefónico y un nombre. 

 

—No tiene que serlo.   
Comentó un tanto coqueto el cajero, Mo se había quedado helado sin entender o, mejor dicho, sin querer entender aquellas palabras. Iba a responder, pero la nota le fue arrebatada con rapidez.   
Tian había tomado aquella nota y la arrugó con su mano para luego regresársela al cajero. Estaba sonriendo, pero su mirada mostraba claramente la furia que comenzaba a crecer en él, así que sin decir una palabra tomó del brazo al pelirrojo para salir de aquel lugar seguidos de Xi y Jian que se habían dedicado a ver aquella escena. 

 

—Me haces daño.  
Dijo bajo y fue soltado rápidamente por Tian que no dejaba de caminar rumbo al hotel con los demás. 

 

—Sigamos con el juego solo “dentro” del hotel ¿Les parece?  
Hizo énfasis en aquella palabra buscando que entendieran el mensaje.

 

—¿Qué tal si bebemos un poco antes de seguir?   
El albino buscaba la manera más rápida de aligerar el ambiente y aunque dejar de jugar habría sido lo mejor, siguieron con aquellos juegos que solamente creaba en ocasiones punzadas de celos en los presentes. 

 

Con unos tragos fue suficiente para que todo regresara a la normalidad, el mal humor de Tian había desaparecido y los retos volvieron a lo del inicio, desde besos y cambios de ropa, ahora se encontraba Yi con los pantalones de su amigo de la infancia, quien traía los pantalones de Tian. El moreno solamente usaba sus bóxer y su camisa, mientras que Mo estaba con únicamente sus pantalones, pues retos atrás había entregado su ropa interior. 

 

—Este será la última ronda.   
Avisó el mayor mientras juntaba los palillos, después de todo ya no tenían más alcohol para los “castigos” y se notaba que algunos estaban más bebidos que otros.   
Todos sacaron un palillo y Tian sonrió victorioso porque había puesto los números en orden, de esa manera no se equivocaría en elegir las tareas de cada uno. 

 

—Número 3 y 1 deben besarse profundamente durante cinco minutos y el número dos debe hacer lo que yo diga durante tres minutos. 

Jian miró su palillo y miró alrededor, el pelirrojo no parecía tener el número con el que tendría que besarse, por lo que solo quedaba una persona, alzó la mirada al pelinegro quien le sonreía cómplice. El albino alzó el pulgar mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban de la felicidad, al fin podría besar como se debía a su amor “secreto”.

No dudó en abalanzarse contra el otro, quien al inicio le dio un golpe en la mejilla con su puño antes de que sus labios fueran sellados con los del contrario, Xi al inicio no correspondía el beso, pero de a poco fue cediendo hasta que ambos se encontraban inmersos en el otro, olvidando por completo en que lugar estaban y con quien, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos. 

Mo al inicio soltó una leve risa ante el golpe que había recibido Yi, pero rápidamente alejó la mirada cuando se pusieron “cariñosos” se puso de pie y se alejó un poco, si el juego había terminado entonces no tenía nada que hacer que ahí, buscó alguna camisa que ponerse antes de que el mayor se le acercara. 

 

—¿A dónde vas, pequeño Mo?

 

—No es asunto tuyo. 

 

—Claro que si, ¿No recuerdas mi orden? Debes hacer lo que diga durante unos minutos. 

 

—¿Qué diablos quieres? 

 

—Primero salgamos de aquí.  
Dicho eso buscó un pantalón que ponerse, salieron del hotel y comenzaron a caminar por las calles que no se encontraban del todo desiertas, aún había personas que seguramente iban a fiestas o venían de estas, turistas y parejas por algunas aceras.   
Después de un rato caminando llegaron de nuevo a la playa. No se encontraba nadie en ese lugar y era entendible, pues cuando el sol se iba el calor le daba paso al frío. La ventisca que antes el pelirrojo había disfrutado ahora le hacía temblar levemente.   
No se quejaría del frio, no era una chica que decía aquello buscando que su pareja le diera su abrigo. Solamente se cruzó de brazos y siguió en silencio al mayor, ninguno decía nada, solamente se paseaban por la arena hasta llegar a un muelle.   
Miró alrededor, mentiría si dijera que se había dado cuenta de aquel lugar, había estado demasiado ocupado quejándose como para ver más allá. 

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar donde el muelle terminaba para dejar que el océano mojara sus maderos, desgastando la pintura, pero sin ser hundido, siempre soportando la fuerza de las olas.   
Tian se apoyó en una de las barandillas mientras miraba al pelirrojo, quería molestarle un poco, sabía que le molestaba que se quedara en silencio solo mirándole, según el pelirrojo porque le miraba de manera “pervertida”

 

—¿Qué?   
Preguntó un tanto incómodo. No recibió respuesta del contrario, por lo que intentó ignorarlo mirando hacia otro lado. 

—¡Di algo, maldita sea!  
Su paciencia era demasiado corta como para fingir ignorarle por más de algunos minutos. 

—Si no dices nada entonces me iré.   
Dio media vuelta, pero su muñeca fue sujetada para ser detenido. Se quedó inmóvil, no miró a quien tenía ahora detrás suyo. No quería hacerlo, temía encontrarse con su mirada.   
Después de todo, mil y una cosa habían llegado a su mente al ser citado, no lo diría nunca, pero temía escuchar “tenemos que hablar”

 

—Tenemos que hablar.   
Y como si el mayor hubiera leído su mente o, mejor dicho, sus miedos, soltó aquellas palabras que le hacían sudar frio. No quería escucharlo, no entendía, para él todo había ido “bien” y ahora parecía que no notó alguna cosa y que por ello sería terminado en ese lugar, donde no podía huir, donde tenía que seguir viéndolo hasta que regresaran a casa. 

 

— ¿D—De que? 

 

—De nosotros.  
Apretó los dientes antes de suspirar, sería “fuerte” al menos intentaría parecerlo, asintió con la cabeza aún sin mirarle, sabía que si lo hacía todo se iría a la mierda. 

 

—Lo he estado pensando y ya llevamos un tiempo “saliendo”  
Soltó la muñeca del pelirrojo y miró fijamente aquella espalda, sabía que hablar de aquello podría arruinar las cosas si no tenía tacto. 

 

—Y aunque estaba de acuerdo con esto… pues.  
Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas y es que por más que lo quería no encontraba las indicadas.

 

—Creo que podríamos usar este viaje para tratar.   
De repente el pelirrojo se encontraba confundido, ¿intentar? ¿Qué cosa? ¿El dejarle? 

 

—¿intentar que?   
Le había costado hacer aquella pregunta en voz alta, más por la temerosa respuesta que creía recibiría. 

 

—Ya sabes… tener sexo.   
El peso en los hombros de Mo había desaparecido, pero ahora algo de furia comenzaba a remplazar aquella preocupación que tuvo antes. 

 

—¿Qué?   
Se giró al fin con el ceño fruncido, tomo de la camisa a Tian jalándole un poco. 

 

—¿Me trajiste a este lugar y te pusiste todo “misterioso” para soltar esa mierda?

 

—Pues si, o ¿Preferías que te preguntara frente a los demás? No sabía que eras tan liberal.   
Dijo con algo de burla, fue soltado y Mo frotó su rostro frustrado. 

 

—Me preocupé por nada.   
Masculló molesto. 

 

—¿Preocuparte? ¿Por qué? 

 

—¡Porque creí que me estabas terminando, idiota!  
Gritó sin pensar ante el enojo que le iba en aumento, pero al caer en cuenta se cayó de golpe, lamentando sus palabras al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Tian.

 

—¿Eso te preocupa? Creí que sabías que…   
Se quedó en silencio, no creía necesario decir lo obvio, después de todo estaba más que claro que el que tenía las de ganas siempre había sido el pelirrojo. 

 

—¿Sabía que? 

 

—No es importante, pequeño Mo.   
Sonrió de nuevo y se acercó al rostro de el pelirrojo, quien de inmediato cerró los ojos esperando aquel contacto que jamás llegó a sus labios, en cambio sintió el cálido aliento de He sobre su oído. 

 

—Piensa en lo que te dije.   
Murmuró antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente.


	3. Chapter 3

Sentir los dientes del mayor atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja le hizo estremecer, pasó sus manos al pecho de Tian con la intención de alejarlo, pero las palabras que le había dicho antes le habían dejado pensando un poco. Realmente no se había planteado seriamente cuando o donde harían “eso”

Los dientes abandonaron su oreja para bajar al cuello, donde se presionaron suavemente sobre su piel seguidos de sus labios, comenzando así a besar toda extensión que le fuera posible. Mo iba a pedirle que se detuviera -no porque aquello le incomodara- sino por lo extraño que le hacía sentir, pero antes de que pudiera emitir palabra alguna, sus labios fueron atrapados por los del contrario. 

Al inicio se resistía a corresponderle, pero poco duró aquello, terminó por seguir el beso, sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a rozarse en busca de dominar. La mano del mayor se paseó por la espalda de Mo, para detenerla en su cintura y jalarlo con algo de brusquedad pegando sus cuerpos aumentando así el contacto. 

El beso siguió durante unos momentos, mientras las manos de Tian ahora se paseaban por la espalda del pelirrojo, cada tanto bajaban amenazando con tocar su trasero, pero eran detenidas por las manos de Mo, quien le ponía un claro límite de cuanto podía tocar. 

Gruñó en protesta alejando las manos del pelirrojo, para así meter sus manos al pantalón, apretó el trasero sin tela de por medio -agradecía mentalmente que en el juego haya tenido que entregar su ropa interior- por lo que ahora no había nada más que el pantalón que separaba sus entrepiernas, que el mismo había pegado al acercar la cadera de Mo. Aquello era el cielo para Tian, un oasis en medio del desierto, al fin estaba por tomar lo que tanto tiempo había deseado y ahora parecía que el otro no se estaba negando. 

Mordió el labio inferior del pelirrojo antes de que ambos dieran un leve brinco, por el insistente tono de llamada del móvil de Tian. Aquel sonido pareció ser como un despertador para Mo, quien le había alejado de golpe. 

 

—T-te están llamando… -Dijo un tanto sorprendido por cuanto es que se había dejado llevar, ni siquiera esperó a ver si Tian respondía o no su llamada, se alejó lo más rápido posible para regresar al hotel. 

Se sintió un poco aliviado al notar que no iba detrás suyo, en ese instante no quería verlo, era demasiado vergonzoso y extraño, su cuerpo aún estaba caliente y la sensación de tener aquellas manos apretando su trasero, simplemente no desaparecía. 

Llegó al lugar donde se hospedaban y suspiró, al menos por el momento se había librado de eso, pero mañana tendría que hacerle frente a todo. Revolvió su cabello mientras iba a su habitación, más se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar sonidos extraños provenientes de la habitación que compartían Xi y Ji, hasta ese momento recordó que ambos se habían quedado besándose y ahora parecía que estaban aumentando el nivel. Su rostro ardió por el sonrojo que se quedó en esta, se apresuró a entrar en su habitación y luego a la cama, usaría las almohadas en la cabeza de ser necesario para no escuchar el golpe en las paredes del otro cuarto. 

 

La mañana había llegado de diferentes maneras para todos, mientras que para unos era un hermosa mañana, sin que nada pudiera arruinarlo como para Ji, que ya estaba en la cocina desde temprano, solo con sus pantalones y una boba sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, para Mo no había sido tan buena, después de todo al inicio no había podido dormir -por todo lo que tenía en mente y por lo que había escuchado- pero al menos sabía que se había quedado dormido antes de que el mayor regresara a la habitación. 

Se levantó con desgana para ir directo al baño, seguramente una buena ducha lograría mejorar su humor y despejar su cabeza, se desnudó con pesadez, disfrutó como el agua fría lograba calmarlo por el calor que hacía en ese lugar, unos minutos fueron suficientes para que sintiera mejor, como si el agua se hubiera llevado sus problemas y preocupaciones. 

Jian tarareaba mientras jugaba con la cuchara del desayuno, se había servido cereal, pero para él era como si fuera el mejor manjar de los cielos, alzó la mirada a quien entró secándose el cabello con una toalla, no dudó en levantarse y abalanzarse sobre él, abrazándole del cuello para besarle, algo tosco por la manera en que había unido sus labios, pero luego un poco más profundo, mordiendo aquellos carnosos labios y tirando de ellos antes de mirarle, fue entonces que se quedó helado. 

 

—No eres Xi…  
Mo negó levemente con la cabeza, se había quedado en shock cuando sus labios habían sido tomados por los del otro, de nuevo. 

Ambos dieron un respingo cuando Xi pasó por la cocina, los ignoró por completo mientras se dirigía al baño, seguramente a darse una ducha o cubrir sus necesidades. 

El pelirrojo siguió con la mirada a quien le había asustado con su presencia, no es que él hubiera hecho algo “malo” pero no quería meterse en discusiones y malentendidos. 

 

—Esto, nunca pasó -Dijo serio Jian mientras regresaba a comer su cereal, no es que le haya disgustado, pero si Xi se enteraba le daría una paliza y no se repetiría lo de anoche. 

 

—Claro… -Respondió bajo mientras se debatía en si debía “consultar” aquello que le tenía preocupado. —Tengo una pregunta para ti – Buscaba parecer desinteresado mientras tomaba un plato y algo de cereal para sentarse cerca del albino. 

 

—Es muy pronto para pensar en un trio – Esa respuesta hizo que el pelirrojo le mirara con enojo, dejó el plato con cereal en la mesa y se acercó empujando a Jian del hombro. 

 

—No digas estupideces – Quería golpearlo, pero si no se controlaba el viaje se arruinaría por su culpa, además tenía aquello que consultarle. —Tks, no me hagas enojar – Se alejó para tomar su cereal. 

 

—Tú te enojas solo, deberías aprender a dirigirte a las personas – Tomó algo de cereal con su cuchara sin moverse de su lugar, después de todo, estaba curioso por lo que el pelirrojo pudiera querer hablarle. 

 

—No me enojo solo, eres un idiota – Murmuró lo último antes de suspirar, debía calmarse y simplemente preguntar. Sabía que Jian podría llegar a ser un idiota sin remedio, pero no era mala persona. 

 

—¿Cuál era tu pregunta? – Insistió curioso. 

 

—Umm, bueno -Movió la cuchara dentro de su cereal, solo tenía que decirlo, dudaba que el albino se burlara o algo. —Tengo tu palabra de que no abrirás la boca, ¿Verdad? 

 

—¿Oh? ¿Se trata de un secreto? -Rio bajo y se acercó aún más al pelirrojo, si se trataba de un secreto, entonces no deberían hablar alto. —Tienes mi palabra, ahora suéltalo. 

 

—Está bien… - Miró alrededor buscando que no hubiera nadie más que ellos. —Tú sabes como lo hacen entre hombres ¿Verdad?

 

—¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó confundido mientras daba su última cucharada al cereal. 

 

—Ya sabes… - Movió las manos un tanto nervioso, hizo un ademan con los dedos. Jian escupió la comida que traía en la boca y tosió. 

 

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién vas a… - No pudo terminar la pregunta por la mano del pelirrojo que le cubría los labios con algo de fuerza.

 

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! – Gritó antes de escuchar que alguien se acercaba, quitó su mano y retrocedió para comer su cereal como si nada pasara. 

 

—Están algo animados esta mañana – Dijo Tian mientras los miraba con sospecha, estaban actuando más raro de lo normal para su gusto. 

 

—Nada de eso, simplemente él está comportándose como un gamberro – Le señaló, pero entonces pareció entender la pregunta de Mo por como este evitaba tener contacto visual con el mayor. 

Buscó la mirada del pelirrojo cuando He le dio la espalda, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron el albino le miró interrogante antes de ver al mayor unos segundos, Mo se sonrojó levemente y se alejó de ahí, eso fue suficiente para que entendiera el asunto. 

Habló un rato con Tian antes de ir con el pelirrojo en la primera oportunidad. Nunca imaginó que terminaría correspondiéndole al mayor, después de todo su personalidad estaba más que torcida, aunque la de Mo no es que fuera la mejor de todas. 

 

Unas horas pasaron para que todos estuvieran de acuerdo en ir a la playa por la insistencia de Jian, de nuevo los cuatro iban caminando rumbo a la playa. Lo bueno de ir temprano es que casi no había personas. El albino estaba emocionado, había planeado todo para que el pelirrojo tuviera éxito con Tian, había logrado sacarle la mayor información al pelirrojo, sobre todo lo ocurrido en la noche. El problema -a su parecer- no era que no supiera hacer “eso” sino que al parecer una llamada podía arruinar por completo el momento, así que su misión era que en la mente del mayor solo estuviera Shan, costara lo que costara. 

Encontraron un lugar que consideraron adecuado y extendieron una gran manta, de esa manera cuando se metieran al agua podrían usar sus toallas sin que estas estuvieran llenas de arena. 

 

—Deberíamos ponernos protector solar, no quiero tener que regresar temprano – Dijo con entusiasmo antes de guiñarle al pelirrojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Xi, que se dedicó a mirar solamente. 

Jian rápidamente buscó entre sus cosas para sacar el protector solar, se lo pasó a Shan mientras le sonreía. El plan era fácil, así que únicamente tenía que ayudarle a verse “sensual” aunque para el albino era difícil decidir si aquello sería difícil o no, ya que solo había visto al pelirrojo como un gamberro. 

 

<< ¿Realmente podrá actual de manera sensual? >> Se preguntó mentalmente mientras le observaba batallar con el protector solar. No podía hacer que el líquido saliera, le quitó la pequeña botella de plástico y la agitó un poco antes de apretarla.

Puso demasiada fuerza y un chorro salió disparado, se rio algo divertido de aquello antes de alzar la mirada notando a donde había ido a parar. Aquel liquido blanco y viscoso cayó en la mejilla del pelirrojo, quien había cerrado uno de sus ojos para evitar que el líquido entrara en este.

 

—Está muy caliente – Dijo mientras comenzaba a limpiarse con una de sus manos, miró sin entender a los demás por el silencio que se hizo tras su comentario. Pensaba que quizás habría sido por no haber buscado golpear a Jian y es que, aunque quería hacerlo, debía controlarse por seguir su “plan” 

 

—L-lo siento, pero al menos ¡Ya sale! – Agregó divertido, lo mejor era no provocar de mala manera al mayor. 

 

—Como sea, solo ayúdame a ponérmelo –  
Jian tragó saliva un tanto incomodo por la mirada “molesta” de Tian, pero tenía que ayudar al pelirrojo, se lo había prometido. Así que, aunque se ganara el odio del otro haría lo que fuera necesario. 

Vertió algo de líquido sobre una de sus manos mientras Shan se quitaba la camisa, sin pensarlo demasiado puso su mano en el pecho de Mo. Solo tenía que frotarlo, no podía llegar a ser tan malo. Comenzó a esparcir el bloquear primero hacía sus hombros y cuello, arrojó el envase del protector solar a los pies de He para poder usar ambas manos recorriendo el pecho del contrario. 

Su piel al tacto era inesperadamente suave, siguió bajando sus manos hacía los costados, acariciando su cadera antes de pasar al abdomen. Había quedado en una especie de trance, ya que no apartaba sus manos de aquel cuerpo que se tensaba cuando era tocado en diferentes lugares. Tuvo curiosidad y rozó los pezones de Mo con la yema de sus dedos recibiendo un respingo como respuesta.

 

—Creo que ya tiene suficiente, ¿No crees? -Dijo con tono molesto Xi mientras tomaba el envaso de protector solar a los pies de Tian y vertía algo en sus manos. 

 

—No lo creo, aún hay áreas que no he tocado, digo, puesto bloqueador, podría quemarse. 

 

—¿Eso crees? Entonces déjame ayudarte -Dicho eso puso sus manos en la espalda del pelirrojo sin cuidado, con clara molestia bajó las manos hasta donde comenzaba el traje de baño. 

 

—Esperen, no creo que sea necesario tanto – Hablaba un tanto nervioso, se suponía que simplemente era provocar un poco a Tian, pero no pensó en que Zhen también podría molestarse y era entendible, pero no había pensado en ello. 

Así comenzó la “tortura” para Mo; dos pares de manos que se deslizaban por su cuerpo sin consideración, resbalosas por el líquido y algo calientes por la fricción, a eso había que sumarle la fija mirada del mayor sobre él, si no le estuviera viendo seguramente no estaría reaccionando a aquellos roces. 

 

—¡B-basta ya! – Gritó cuando realmente sintió que Shan junior estaba por despertar. Tenía que controlar -aunque sea un poco- la situación.   
Se alejó de ambos y se sentó cerca de Tian, aunque dejando una pequeña distancia entre ambos. 

 

—¿Por qué no compramos un helado? – Dijo Jian animado intentando ignorar la fulminante mirada del mayor y de su amigo de la infancia. 

 

—Bien. Vamos a comprarlos – Habló de mala gana, jaloneó al albino para que se fueran rápido, una vez en una distancia prudente de los otros dos, le soltó. —Explícame que fue todo eso y más te vale no ser una estupidez, porque te partiré la cara.

 

El silencio entre ambos era bastante incómodo para Mo. Se intentó distraer mirando alrededor, pero no había mucho que ver al estar la playa tan sola en esas horas. 

 

—Deberíamos rentar una sombrilla de playa para evitar un poco el sol. 

 

—¿Para qué? Ya tienes suficiente protección contra el sol ¿No es así? – Sonreía al hablar, pero su voz claramente mostraba lo molesto que estaba. Sacó su celular para jugar con él, de esa manera buscaba calmarse e ignorar al pelirrojo de paso. 

Mo chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y se puso de pie, caminó para alejarse del mayor. Le molestaba el que le ignorara y además tan abiertamente, pateó la arena en busca de liberar su enojo y frustración. Tras unos minutos de maldecir en voz baja y caminar, se calmó, fue entonces que retomó el camino de regreso con los demás que ya habían regresado de comprar el helado. Jian se acercó a él antes de que llegara donde estaba Tian hablando con Xi. 

 

—¿Qué pasó? Se supone que buscas seducirlo, ¿Por qué lo dejaste solo? – Preguntó confundido mientras le pasaba uno de los conos de helado. 

 

—Tks, no sé si quiero continuar con esto, se la pasa ignorándome.

 

—Lo hace porque está celoso. – Rio con malicia. 

 

—¿Celoso? ¿Él? – Estaba claro que, para Mo, los celos no existían en el vocabulario de Tian. 

 

—¡Claro que sí! Todos sentimos celos de vez en cuando. -Dijo antes de dale una lamida al helado. —Seguramente pensaba en algo malo. Ahora solo tienes que hacer lo que te diga y si te ignora llama su atención o simplemente haz lo mismo – Alzó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto. 

Ambos regresaron para sentarse en la manta mientras hablaban de cualquier tema en general, el pelirrojo se había sorprendido un poco al ver la sombrilla de playa, después de todo, creía que la idea de rentar una le desagradaba al mayor. 

 

<> Pensaba mientras veía su helado derretirse por el calor. <>   
Le parecía algo tontas sus instrucciones, pero ahí estaba obedeciéndole; deslizó la lengua por el helado disfrutando de lo refrescante que era para su lengua, las primeras lamidas fueron sin prestarle importancia a lo que hacía, pero al notar la mirada de Tian sobre él tragó saliva. 

<> Se daba ánimos mentalmente. De un momento a otro sostuvo la mirada de Tian, haciendo que el mayor se sorprendiera ante tal acción desafiante de parte del pelirrojo. 

Mo dio otra larga lamida antes de acercar el helado a la boca del contrario. Aún con la sorpresa inicial, He no dudo en inclinarse un poco para probar del helado que le era ofrecido, en ese momento el menor entendió lo que buscaba Jian al ponerlo a hacer esas “estúpidas” cosas. Ver a Tian de esa manera le hizo sentir un escalofrió atravesar su cuerpo, ignoró como el helado era apartado y dejó que se acercara hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce y frio beso por lo que acababan de comer.

Shan reaccionó -aunque tarde- empujándole para luego mirar alrededor, pero se encontró con sus “amigos” jugando en el agua ignorándolos por completo. Se apartó sin mirar a He y se encaminó al agua, no quería tener que decirle que entraran con ellos, realmente quería hacerlo, desde que llegaron, pero no quería ser tomado como infantil, mucho menos que los demás se dieran cuenta que en realidad, se divertía con ellos. 

 

—¿No vas a entrar? – La voz de Tian le hizo reaccionar. Se le había adelantado e iba con los otros dos. 

 

—Tks, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.   
No le había importado no terminar su helado y aunque no le gustaba desperdiciar comida, terminó por desecharlo para poder entrar al agua. 

El agua estaba fresca y ayudaba a ignorar el calor del sol, al inicio mantenía su fachada de no divertirse con cosas de críos, pero al poco tiempo ya estaba respondiéndole a Jian arrojándole agua de la misma manera en la que lo hacía él. No pudo evitar reír con malicia cuando logró que el albino tragara agua y tosiera. 

No lo habían notado, pero habían dejado un tanto de lado de Xi y Tian, estaban enfocados en hundir al contrario y hacer que tragara más agua, se alejaron un poco de la orilla hasta que el agua les llegaba al pecho, fue entonces que Jian le abrazó. 

 

—¿Qué mierda haces? -Preguntó molesto mientras intentaba alejarle. 

 

—Te ayudo a molestarlo un poco. 

 

—¿Ah? ¿Pero no será malo si se enoja?

 

—Quizás, pero es divertido ver su rostro en este momento. -Le murmuró cerca del oído mientras miraba fijamente al mayor que no dudó en comenzar a nadar hacía ellos.   
El albino lo soltó y se alejó un poco cuando Tian al fin llegó con ellos, le sonrió y se apresuró a nadar hacía Xi, después de todo, su “trabajo” estaba hecho. 

 

—Se nota que te diviertes mucho con él.   
Mo sintió la sangre irse a sus pies, no escuchaba aquel tono de voz desde aquel día en que fue amenazado por el mayor. Por un momento pensó en huir o plantarle cara, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a darse la vuelta para verlo. 

 

—Y si lo hago ¿Qué? – Esperó la respuesta de Tian, pero no llegó, solo había silencio entre ambos. Se dio la vuelta por fin, solo para encontrarse solo, He ya se había alejado para salir del agua.  
Suspiró y revolvió su cabello frustrado, le era difícil entender la situación, se supone que con todo lo que había hecho tendría su atención, pero parecía estar saliendo todo mal.

Dudó en si salir del agua, pero terminó por hacerlo, aunque a diferencia de lo que Tian creía, Mo no fue de nuevo al lugar donde estaban sus cosas. Estaba harto y lo que más le molestaba era no entender porque ser ignorado por el mayor le fastidiaba tanto. Se dirigió a las duchas al aire libre, ahí se limpiaría la arena y se iría de nuevo al hotel. Al menos ese era su plan hasta que el culpable de su actitud le alcanzó. 

 

—¿A dónde vas? 

 

—Déjame solo. 

 

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? 

 

—¿Por qué? Por tus malditos consejos. -Dijo con clara molestia llegando a las duchas. 

 

—¿Qué? Pero si se nota que te está funcionando. 

 

—Si por “funcionar” te refieres a que me ignore, pues si, ha ido de maravilla. 

 

—Umm, quizás se debe a que no pones todo de tu parte. 

 

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? -Cada palabra que salía del albino le hacía aumentar su molestia, después de todo si estaba haciendo todo lo que le dijo y el resultado siempre era el mismo. 

 

—No lo sé, ¿Qué haces después de que tienes su atención? Como cuando fue hacía ti en el agua, parecía que hablaban de algo interesante. 

 

—Nada de eso, solo me dijo que me divierto mucho contigo. 

 

—¿Qué le respondiste a eso? 

 

—Le di la razón.

 

—Ahí está el problema. Está bien ponerle celoso, pero cuando vaya a ti, tienes que hacerlo sentir seguro o algo. 

 

—¿Cómo mierda se supone que haga eso? Y no me dijiste que hiciera eso antes.

 

La charla continuó entre ambos, Jian intentaba explicarle de la mejor manera posible, pero la verdad es que no era del tipo de persona que explicaba las cosas de manera correcta o por lo menos entendible. Aun así, intentó convencerlo de que siguiera con el “plan” tras un notable suspiro por parte de Mo le dijo que lo haría, al menos solo una última vez. 

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Jian, el pelirrojo se metió bajo la regadera que sobresalía de una pared en la playa; era un lugar asignado para que la gente pudiera quitarse parte de la arena que se les pegaba al cuerpo y al estar al aire libre, estaba claro que tenías que enjuagarte con el traje de baño puesto. Mo disfrutó de lo fría del agua que caía sobre su cuerpo, por un momento olvidó del lugar que se encontraba, pero un codazo por parte del albino le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Gruñó un tanto molesto por el golpe, aunque aun así escuchó las instrucciones del otro.

 

<<¿Realmente funcionaría aquello?>> Pensaba no muy convencido, le había dicho que mirara a Tian mientras estaba bajo el agua <<¿Eso es bueno de ver para alguien?>> Comenzaba a dudar de la capacidad del otro para ese asunto, pero no es como si tuviera otra opción. 

Buscó con la mirada al mayor y al encontrarle sentado debajo de la sombrilla sin prestarle atención le hizo sentirse un tanto decepcionado. Miró de reojo a Jian que daba la espalda hacía donde se encontraba He y le levantaba el pulgar para darle ánimos al pelirrojo. 

Mo asintió levemente y miró de nuevo su “objetivo” intentando no prestar atención al detalle de no ser visto, aunque no tardó mucho en tener la mirada del mayor sobre él, eso pareció ser la señal por lo que subió ambas manos para echar su cabello hacía atrás, alzó un poco su rostro para que el agua cayera sobre esta. Las manos de Mo bajaron del cabello para pasearse por su pecho y abdomen, bajando cada vez más hasta que sus dedos llegaron a su traje de baño, dio una rápida mirada al albino notando que le veía, tomó aquello como una señal de estarlo haciendo bien. Su vista se dirigió hacia Tian encontrándose directamente con su mirada fija en él, le hizo estremecer un poco. No recordaba haber recibido una mirada tan intensa de parte del mayor antes; con algo de valor metió sus pulgares en el borde de su traje de baño y jugó con el elástico, tirando levemente de la tela hasta separarla de su piel. Bajó un poco el traje de baño dejando a la vista la clara línea de bronceado sobre su piel. Había perdido la noción del lugar donde se encontraba, en su mente solo estaba el mayor, quien no podía apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba, pero que seguía siendo terreno prohibido.   
La mano de Jian sobre su abdomen le hizo regresar a la realidad, al fin rompió el contacto visual con Tian para quejarse con el albino. 

 

—¿Qué pasa? 

 

—Está bien que lo seduzcas y todo, pero creo que te subestime. -Carraspeo su garganta mientras se alejaba un poco de la ducha, no lo negaría, el pelirrojo le había parecido sensual, más de lo que jamás imaginó y pudo darse cuenta de que no era el único pensando en eso por las miradas que se mantenían en Mo mientras se alejaba de las duchas. 

 

Shen no le prestó demasiada atención a las palabras de Jian, después de todo, ¿Qué tanto se podía confiar en su palabra? Los cuatro volvieron a meterse al agua, jugaron y hasta llegaron a molestarse con empujarse para hacer caer al otro. Eventualmente Tian y Mo se alejaron de los otros dos mientras jugaban, además de que Jian buscaba darles espacio y de paso divertirse a solas con Xi. 

He no dejaría pasar aquella oportunidad de acercarse al pelirrojo, así que sin mucho problema se acercó para pegarse a su espalda, pudo notar como el otro se tensaba y eso le hizo sonreír con malicia. 

 

—¿Qué pasa pequeño Mo? 

 

—N-no me pasa nada… -Dijo más que nervioso, quería sonar seguro de sí, pero tener tan cerca al mayor lograba cohibirle. 

 

—Mm, ¿Es así? Yo te noto algo tenso, ¿Quieres un masaje? -Preguntó bajo mientras sus manos acariciaban los brazos del pelirrojo. 

 

—¿Qué? No creo que seas bueno en eso… -Hizo una pausa al recordar lo que Jian le había dicho, tenía que provocarle, pero no solo molestarle. —Pero te dejaré, ya sabes. Intentarlo… 

 

—Bien, pero no se aceptan quejas hasta que se termine el masaje. 

 

—¿Por qué me quejaría?   
No pasó mucho tiempo para entender aquellas palabras, miró con nerviosismo alrededor mientras su rostro se sonrojaba; debajo del agua las manos de Tian habían abandonado los brazos de Mo para pasearse por su abdomen, sin pudor ni miedo ambas manos se colaron dentro del traje de baño para acariciar directamente la piel del pelirrojo. 

 

—No seas muy evidente… -murmuró contra su oído.   
La piel se le erizó al escucharle y sentir aquel aliento caliente golpear su oreja, un bulto se presionó contra su trasero por lo que intentó alejarse, pero uno de los brazos de Tian le rodeo por la cintura para evitar aquello. 

 

—E-espera… -Dijo nervioso y avergonzado cuando la mano libre de He acarició su entrepierna medio despierta.

 

—Quejas al final.   
Ignoró las réplicas del pelirrojo y sujetó su entrepierna para masajearla lentamente de arriba abajo. La adrenalina de poder ser descubiertos no ayudaba a Mo para resistirse, al contrario, ya se encontraba tan duro como el que se frotaba a su espalda. 

Dio un respingo cuando sintió que su traje de baño era bajado, no estaba listo para hacerlo y menos ahí. Se removió un poco haciendo que el agarre sobre su cintura se volviera más fuerte. 

 

—No podemos hacer eso aquí… 

 

—Entonces, ¿Estaría bien si estuviéramos en la habitación? – Preguntó mientras repartía besos por el cuello del contrario, sujetó su propio traje de baño para bajarlo de la parte delantera liberando así su entrepierna despierta. Con descaro la frotó contra el trasero del pelirrojo. 

 

—N-no aquí… -Decía bajo entre jadeos, quería disimular lo mejor que pudiera, pero era difícil mantenerse sereno al sentir el rose sobre su trasero, se tensó cuando el pene de Tian se deslizó entre sus piernas para frotarse directamente contra sus genitales. 

 

Tian movió levemente sus caderas de adelante hacía atrás lo más disimuladamente que le era posible, disfrutando así del rose que llegaba a su pene. Quería simplemente arremeter con rapidez y fuerza en busca del mayor placer posible, pero sabía que si se dejaba llevar serían descubiertos y en el peor de los casos, serían expulsados de la playa.

 

—D-detente… Tian.   
Decir su nombre hizo que el mayor se detuviera por un momento antes de retomar el lento vaivén que no podía negar le hacía sentir un hormigueo en su espalda baja. 

 

—¿Qué ganaría si me detengo? -Dijo divertido y excitado, ni loco dejaría pasar aquella oportunidad que seguramente no se repetiría. 

 

—V-vamos a la habitación… -Sus palabras habían salido como un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Tian le escuchara y se detuviera de golpe. ¿Había escuchado bien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4 - The end

Él lo había propuesto, lo sabía, pero los nervios comenzaban a aumentar mientras que todo lo demás comenzaba a bajar. Había hablado por el calor del momento, pero ahora no podía simplemente decirle que bromeaba cuando ambos habían acomodado su traje de baño y ahora se dirigían de nuevo al hotel. 

 

El trayecto fue en total silencio, temía decir algo que pudiera arruinar el humor del pelirrojo, aquella invitación no se repetiría nunca más seguramente. Usaba de todo el autocontrol que podía para no atacarlo en el elevador, simplemente quería arrinconarle contra una de las paredes de aquella caja metálica, tocarle, morderle y besarle cada parte que le fuera permitida.  
Bajaron del elevador y fueron a la habitación, en cuanto ambos cruzaron el umbral, Mo fue empujado para ser besado. De manera demandante los labios de Tian marcaban el ritmo mientras sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse por su abdomen. 

—Espera… - Murmuró al tiempo que intentaba detener las manos que recorrían cada parte de su abdomen. 

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy lleno de arena, quiero tomar una ducha primero.  
Fue la excusa más coherente que se le ocurrió para tener algo de tiempo antes de ir a lo inevitable. Sin embargo, no había salido tan bien como hubiera querido, pues ahora ambos estaban bajo el agua de la ducha.  
Quería resistirse y sacarlo del baño para poder calmarse solo, pero los constantes ataques del mayor no ayudaban de mucho para mantenerse sereno. Sus labios eran presionados, lamidos y mordidos por los del contrario, mantener el aire entrando a sus pulmones comenzaba a resultarle sumamente difícil.

Tian por su parte disfrutaba tanto como podía aquel momento, era como si estuviera a punto de abrir las puertas del paraíso y quedarse ahí para siempre. Decir que estaba desesperado por hacer eso, sería decir poco.  
Pegó sus cuerpos para así sentir mejor el calor que desprendía el pelirrojo, sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda conforme se quejaba o relajaba, ya que sería la primera vez de Mo, no quería arruinarlo ni asustarlo.  
Sus labios abandonaron los del contrario para bajar por su cuello dejando leves marcas de sus dientes mientras sus manos se dedicaban ahora a acariciar sus costados. Recorría cada parte de su piel algo bronceada por estar en la playa, hasta llegar al ombligo, deslizó su lengua dentro de este mientras alzaba la mirada para encontrarse con la del pelirrojo que cubría su boca con su antebrazo en busca de ocultar su vergüenza.  
Tian sonrió levemente mientras terminaba de ponerse de rodillas y tomar el miembro del otro con su mano derecha. Comenzó a masajearla al tiempo que su lengua se paseaba por el rosado glande Mo. 

El pelirrojo se sintió por un momento en el cielo, las nuevas sensaciones que llegaban a su cuerpo era algo que no podría explicar o comparar con nada antes. Intentó que su voz no saliera, pero no pudo evitar gemir cuando su pene fue succionado dentro de aquella cálida y húmeda cavidad bucal. Su mente comenzaba a nublarse mientras el placer iba aumentando, ni siquiera le importaba saber cómo es que el otro era tan bueno en darle la mamada de su vida, incluso ignoró el dedo que rozaba su entrada hasta que comenzó a adentrarse dentro suyo.

—N-no… - Murmuró contra su brazo antes de echar la cabeza hacía atrás por una fuerte e inesperada succión por parte de He. —M-maldita sea, Tian… 

Su cuerpo se tensó por como el dedo se adentraba cada vez más en su interior antes de que se moviera de adelante hacía atrás al ritmo en que la cabeza de Tian subía y bajaba tragando su pene. Bajó su mano para sujetar el cabello negro de su compañero y tirar de él cuándo un segundo dedo se adentró en él. 

Movió sus dedos un poco más rápido antes de detenerlos y separarlos en el interior de Mo, sintiendo como las piernas del pelirrojo temblaban y el agarre sobre su cabello se hacía más fuerte, sacó el pene de su boca para masturbarlo con su mano libre mientras admiraba el rostro de placer, curiosidad y un tanto de miedo del otro. 

—¿Qué pasa pequeño Mo? 

—C-cállate maldito… - Tian sonrió y adentró con fuerza el par de dedos haciendo que el pelirrojo apretara los dientes mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Sacó sus dedos al ver como las piernas de Mo no aguantaron más y cedieron haciéndolo caer de rodillas frente al otro. 

—Parece que deberíamos dejar esto y pasar a la cama. 

 

Jian intentaba hacer un castillo de arena con ayuda de un pequeño balde que se encontró, seguramente olvidado por alguna familia, pero que ahora sería perfecto para que el albino pudiera hacer su fortaleza. 

—¿Deberíamos volver ya? – Preguntó Xi mientras se acercaba. 

—No creo, no ha pasado mucho desde que se fueron, podríamos interrumpir. – Dejó de hacer su castillo para mirar con una sonrisa traviesa a su amigo de la infancia. —A menos que eso quieras.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso? – Preguntó molesto mientras ponía su pie en la cabeza del albino para empujarle y hacer que callera sobre lo que él llamaba castillo. 

—¡No! ¡Mataste a todos en el reino! – Gritó mientras se levantaba y sacudía la arena de su rostro y pecho. —¡Eres un demonio! Xi el demonio, el jefe final del videojuego. 

—Cállate, pero ¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche? 

—Oh vamos, no creo que Tian dure tanto, además ¿Te molesta estar aquí conmigo? – Se acercó a él para acariciar su brazo mientras se acercaba a su oído. —Podríamos hacer lo mismo aquí. – Le murmuró antes de ser derribado contra la arena.

—¿Eres idiota? No haremos esas cosas en público. – Le regañó mientras le hacía una llave de lucha. 

 

Si Mo tuviera la oportunidad de huir seguramente la usaría, pero Tian no le permitiría hacerlo. Ya estaba sobre la cama mientras He sobre él no dejaba de besar su cuello y morder su oreja para jugar con el pendiente que el le había dado. Se quejó de que estaban mojados, pero su excusa fue ignorada mientras aquellas cálidas manos le recorrían por completo. Tenía miedo conforme el momento se acercaba y se hacía más real. Ver como Tian se alejaba únicamente para buscar un preservativo y ver como rompía la envoltura con sus dientes para luego colocárselo había sido algo excitante para Mo, pero jamás lo diría. Intentó no mirar, pero era inevitable que su mirada se desviara hacía el cuerpo desnudo del otro, sobre todo cuando se subió sobre él para frotar sus entrepiernas en un lento movimiento de caderas.

El roce entre ambos penes hacía que un agradable escalofrió se formara en el abdomen del pelirrojo, quien sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a mover sus caderas también para aumentar la fricción. Sus labios fueron tomados de nuevo y no tardó en corresponder mordiendo y succionando con fuerza aquella boca que normalmente le sacaba de quicio. Se tensó de nuevo al sentir como su entrada era presionada por la entrepierna de Tian y mordió con mayor fuerza sin realmente quererlo, logrando que el sabor metálico inundara su boca mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del otro para intentar ignorar el dolor de estar siendo invadido por primera vez.  
He liberó su labio de los dientes del pelirrojo y limpió un poco de su sangre con ayuda de su lengua. Disfrutaba de como las paredes de Mo se contraían en busca de sacar al intruso, pero sabía que no solo se trataba de su propio disfrute y que si solo le dolía jamás lo dejaría tocarle de nuevo. 

—Relájate un poco. 

—Es muy fácil para ti decirlo. – Gruñó antes de sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos para darle un lento beso. 

—No es así, también me duele que aprietes tanto. – Le murmuró antes de atrapar sus labios de nuevo y bajar una de sus manos para poder tomar la entrepierna del pelirrojo comenzando a masajearla para intentar distraerle del dolor. 

Los minutos transcurrieron hasta que Tian logró estar por completo dentro del pelirrojo. Se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, mientras le acariciaba, mordía y besaba. Cuando sintió como el otro se relajaba fue que comenzó con un lento vaivén disfrutando de como los dedos sobre su espalda se hundían y eran remplazados por las uñas de Mo dejando claras marcas sobre su piel.  
Solo sentía dolor y miedo. Sobre todo miedo, era aterrador tener a Tian dentro suyo, sentir como removía su interior y como dolía. Sabía que no sería solo placer al ser la primera, pero nunca se esperó temer tanto. No podía ocultar su desagrado por aquella sensación, pero en todo ese miedo y dolor apareció una oleada de placer que le sorprendió en sobremanera. 

Había sentido el roce en un lugar placentero, tanto así que miró confundido a Tian, quien simplemente le sonrió mientras decía un “lo encontré” pero para Mo esas palabras no le decían nada, ¿Qué carajos había encontrado? No lo supo, pero vaya que disfrutó cuando con una estocada ya no era rozada esa zona, era presionada por el miembro del otro. Su cabeza cayó hacía atrás mientras un gemido abandonaba sus labios, su mente quedó en blanco para disfrutar solo del placer que opacaba por completo el dolor y la incomodidad. Ahora su propio miembro volvía a levantarse y silenciosamente pedía más. 

He se encontraba satisfecho de al fin poder encontrar ese punto que ayudaría a que su encuentro fuese placentero, claro que él era quien disfrutaba más ya que el dolor que sentía anteriormente al invadir tan estrella cavidad no se compararía con estar siendo penetrado, pero estaba contento de que podría mostrarle nuevos placeres al pelirrojo y no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, no sabía cuándo podría repetirse, así que tomaría todo lo que pudiera de Mo.

Movía sus caderas lentamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el abdomen y pecho del pelirrojo, disfrutando de la calidez y suavidad de su piel ahora bronceada gracias al sol. Sus manos se detuvieron sobre los pezones y pellizcaron un poco recibiendo un gemido ahogado de la boca de su amante. Alejó sus manos de aquel par de botones y las metió bajo la espalda del pelirrojo, se detuvo para poder levantarle acomodándolo sobré él. Pegó sus pechos y se dedicó a dejar besos sobre su cuello. 

Ahora se encontraba sentado con Mo sobre él, aunque le hubiera gustado simplemente follarlo lo más fuerte que pudiera, primero quería dejar un buen recuerdo para que aquello tuviera la oportunidad de repetirse. Acarició su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero el cual apretó suavemente para luego ayudarle a subir y bajar sobre su pene. 

Mo seguía sintiendo algo de dolor, pero no era tan grande como el placer de aquella zona siendo atacada lentamente o de la leve vergüenza que se apoderaba por momentos de su mente. Cuando fue levantado dudó, pero dejó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, le miró y antes de que su cordura regresara a él atacó sus labios, aquellos que aún tenían sabor metálico por la sangre que había salido de ellos al ser mordidos, pero no le importó mientras ambas lenguas se enredaban y frotaban contra la otra. Dejó que Tian marcara el ritmo y con torpeza movió sus caderas de arriba abajo.  
Se formó un ritmo tortuoso para ambos ante aquellos cuerpos al moverse a ritmos tan diferentes y lentos, He se recostó por completo en la cama para tener una vista completa del pelirrojo sobre él, luchando por tomar un ritmo al subir y bajar. Mo apoyó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Tian mientras este sujetaba su trasero y alzaba sus caderas para dar una certera estocada haciendo las piernas del pelirrojo temblar.  
No esperó a que el otro dijera que siguiera o le pidiera detenerse, al notar el placer en la cara de Mo le animó a seguir, así comenzó a aumentar la velocidad con la que entraba y salía de quien mordía sus labios desesperadamente para no dejar salir su voz, pero que no pudo retener por mucho tiempo cada vez que su próstata era golpeada sin consideración. Maldijo en voz alta a quien le estaba dando nuevas sensaciones y sobre todo un desbordante placer. 

 

La mañana llegó y para Mo era como si un camión le hubiese arrollado. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía, sus piernas, sus brazos, su cadera, su maldito trasero. Absolutamente todo y lo peor era ver aquella tranquila expresión en Tian que dormía a un lado suyo. Se avergonzó de estar siendo abrazado por él por lo que decidió despertarlo con un golpe en la mejilla con su palma. He dio un respingo y se sentó en la cama confundido mientras miraba alrededor, para el pelirrojo eso había sido demasiado divertido, incluso pensó en hacerse el dormido para que el otro se encontrara preguntándose quien lo había golpeado, pero no pudo evitar reír bajo antes de soltar una sonora carcajada para burlarse de su cara y como su cabello no parecía querer regresar a su lugar, pero se lamentó de haberlo hecho cuando una punzada de dolor llegó a su espalda baja.

Se levantó de la cama con dificultad y caminó intentando disimular que tanto le dolía cada paso, pero se negó a aceptar la ayuda de Tian, no era una maldita chica que necesitara ayuda tras una follada. Se encerró en el baño y abrió la regadera para meterse bajo ella. No había prestado atención a que se encontraba desnudo cuando había negado la ayuda del mayor y que al parecer le había dejado ver todo, de nuevo.  
Intentó ignorar el dolor que había en su cuerpo mientras se daba una ducha. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace unas horas le avergonzaban por lo que no pensaría en eso. Dio un respingo cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, pero no dijo nada, no le daría el gusto de verle nervioso o algo así.

—Si esperas darte una ducha tendrás que esperar. – Dijo mientras lavaba su cabello —A menos que quieras entrar conmigo. – Habló entre dientes esperando a que el otro no le escuchara, pero por el sonido de la puerta de la ducha siendo abierta dedujo que no había hablado tan bajo.  
No le miró, ni siquiera se giró o dejó de lavar y enjuagar su cabello, se tensó cuando sintió aquellas manos sobre sus hombros antes de que se pasearan por su cuello donde ahora tenía algunos chupetones y leves marcas de mordidas.  
Se dejó girar y su rostro ardió al darse cuenta que no se trataba de Tian, era al albino con quien estaba compartiendo una ducha. 

— ¿Q-que mierda haces aquí?

—Quería saber cómo había terminado todo, ¿Así me agradeces después de ayudarte?

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacerlo? – Dijo molesto mientras retrocedía un paso en aquel estrecho lugar. 

—Quizás contando los detalles. – Le sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba de nuevo. 

— ¡Y una mierda te voy a contar! – Le gritó mientras intentaba sacarlo a empujones de la ducha. 

—No seas malo, sé que hicieron más que solo darse besitos. – Dijo mientras tiraba besos al aire intentando o mejor dicho, logrando que el pelirrojo se molestara más.

— ¡Te mataré! – Gritó antes de empujarle logrando que se resbalara, pero al estar en un lugar tan pequeño solo logró que se sostuviera de él y así ambos terminaran en el suelo.

Mo se quejó mientras Jian acariciaba su recién golpeada cabeza antes de que la puerta del baño fuera abierta de nuevo, solo que ahora era Tian quien miraba la escena. Su pelirrojo desnudo sobre el albino que también se encontraba desnudo. Sonrió de aquella manera en la que Mo sentía escalofríos y no agradables. 

— ¿Debería preocuparme, pequeño Mo? 

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué mierda deberías preocuparte? Solo me caí, no necesito tu lastima maldito. – Dijo de mala manera antes de sentir las manos del albino pasearse por su húmeda espalda. Lo miró interrogante y un tanto sorprendido de aquella acción, pero solo se encontró con una divertida sonrisa dirigida a Tian.

— ¿Celoso? Mo y yo somos muy “íntimos” – Hizo énfasis en esa palabra mientras sus manos terminaban de bajar al trasero de un confundido pelirrojo.

— Oh, ¿Enserio? – Se escuchó una nueva voz en el baño y Jian sintió que la sangre bajaba hasta sus pies. Ya no era tan divertido al ver como Tian se hacía a un lado para que Xi le mirara mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

— S-solo era una broma. – Se apresuró a decir mientras levantaba sus manos como si la piel del pelirrojo quemara. — Nos resbalamos, lo juro. 

Mo se levantó y dejó que el albino hiciera lo mismo para ver como salía tras Xi que no esperó a escuchar el resto de la historia de cómo es que terminaron de esa manera. Se apresuró a tomar una toalla para cubrirse ante la incesante mirada del mayor. 

— ¿Qué tanto miras maldito?

— Solo a ti y me vino la duda de por qué pareces tener problemas con dejarme verte desnudo, pero con ellos no. 

— Es diferente, idiota. – Gruñó mientras salía de la ducha y del baño para ir a la habitación seguido del otro. 

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo es? Nosotros estamos saliendo ¿No es así? – Se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras veía como Mo buscaba ropa interior limpia para ponérsela sin quitarse la toalla.

— Justamente por eso – Dijo entre dientes antes de mirarlo — Tú querrás atacarme, ellos no. 

— Eso no era lo que parecía en el baño. – Quería detenerse de acusar, pero no podía evitar que aquella escena le molestara.

— Solo nos resbalamos.

— ¿Pero qué hacía él ahí dentro? Además, no creo que no quiera “atacarte”

— Que molesto eres. – Buscó un pantalón para ponerse antes de acercarse a Tian que solo le miraba molesto o eso creía el pelirrojo. — Me importa una mierda si él o cualquier otro quiere atacarme o lo que sea, no dejaré que hagan nada conmigo. 

— ¿Ni siquiera yo?

— Vete a la mierda. – Le empujó para salir de la habitación e ir seguramente a la cocina para prepararse algo para comer. Tian se quedó en su lugar sin poder evitar una sonrisa. La respuesta del pelirrojo le había dejado todo en claro. 

 

El último día lo pasaron discutiendo sobre qué harían, mientras Mo solo quería quedarse en casa a descansar, Jian quería ir a la playa de nuevo. Tian y Xi solo opinaban entre ellos cual sería la mejor opción, por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo que haría felices a los dos.  
La noche había caído y tendrían que irse en la mañana, pero en ese momento los cuatro se encontraban en la playa frente a una pequeña fogata y dos tiendas para acampar. Habían conseguido bancos de madera para no sentarse en la arena directamente mientras Jian reía como loco al ver que a Mo no solo se le quemaba su malvavisco, sino que también este caía dentro de la fogata.  
Ambos peleaban por como Mo había optado por robar el malvavisco del albino. Lo empujó haciendo que cayera a la arena para poder comer su malvavisco y Jian le gritó molesto que se lo regresara a lo que el pelirrojo solo le miraba divertido y terminaba de meter aquel caliente bocado a su boca. Así ambos comenzaron a pelear a empujones sobre la arena mientras que Tian y Xi solo les miraban divertidos. 

Las horas pasaron y ambos se calmaron para comenzar a charlar, aunque era el albino quien hablaba y el pelirrojo solo le respondía, a veces de la manera más descortés que encontraba, cualquiera que no los conociera pensarían que se llevaban mal, pero era todo lo contrario.  
Tian se estiró mientras se levantaba del banco donde había estado sentado y miró dentro de una de las tiendas de campaña, en esta se encontraban los que anteriormente estaban peleando, durmiendo y demasiado juntos para el gusto del mayor. No dudaba que Jian se moría por Xi, pero no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incomodo al ver como Mo le permitía invadir su espacio personal tan fácilmente, por suerte pudo ver como Xi se encargaba de separarlos al levantar al albino para llevarlo hacía donde dormirían juntos. Ahora estaba más tranquilo antes de que su celular comenzara a sonar. Miró la pantalla encontrándose con el número del dueño de la tarjeta de crédito. Al parecer ya había sido descubierto. Sonrió para sí mismo y apagó el celular. Ya se encargaría de escuchar o ignorar la reprimenda que su hermano mayor le daría al regresar, pero ahora tenía a un pelirrojo dormido que pedía a gritos –a su parecer- ser atacado mientras dormía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Y les debo una disculpa enorme, ya que había olvidado que subí esta historia a esta plataforma, creí que había subido el capitulo final, pero no fue así. 
> 
> Realmente lo siento, pero aquí está ya el final, le agradezco a quienes tuvieron la paciencia para esperar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
